HUSTLE MUSCLE
HUSTLE MUSCLE is the opening song of Kinnikuman Nisei. 'Lyrics' Kanji= ズガガン ガガン ガン ( 　 ) ズババン ババン バン ( 　 ) ！　( )！　 ！　( ！) （Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ！） か がる いの へ お は も たず き したばかり。 その には のドラマと を ぶ の が ち けているだろう？ ついて れそうな には い の に き めた！ （ 　 　 　 ！） 　 　 ては い お のカラダのその れているのさ さえ さえ び せ！ 　 お の にかかる に キン マン よ。 は　 　 ！ いつかお もその に き ける たちが り いた という を。 の さな のその に お は る の り の みを しさが れそうな には て る たちに んで （ 　 　 　 ！） 　 　 へ げる えたココロの まで け めるのさ ごと ごと み せ！ 　 という り で キン マン よ。 は　 　 ついて れそうな には い の 　 に き めた！ （ 　 　 　 ！） 　 　 ては い お のカラダのその 　 れているのさ　 さえ さえ！ び せ！ 　 お の にかかる に キン マン よ。 は　 　 ！ ズガガン ガガン ガン ( 　 ) ズババン ババン バン ( 　 ) ！　( )！　 ！　 |-| Rōmaji= zugagan gagan gan (Do the Muscle!) zubaban baban ban (Hustle Muscle!) GO! GO! FIGHT! haruka hirogaru tatakai no kōya e omae wa ima chizu mo motazu aruki dashita bakari sono chihei ni wa kazukazu no dorama to arashi wo yobu teki no kiba ga machi ukete iru darō kizutsuite taore sō na toki ni wa tōi hi no kioku mune ni dakishimete (Show me the way!) Wow Wow Wow subete wa buatsui Muscle omae no karada no sono oku nagareteiru no sa ai sae yūjō sae sakebi kaese Hustle Muscle omae no se ni kakaru kitai ni kinnikuman nisei yo jidai wa Get You! itsuka omae mo sono me ni yakitsukeru otokotachi ga mamori nuita seigi toiu hoshi wo hon no chiisana hikari no sono kage ni omae wa miru shin no hokori densetsu no omomi wo sabishisa ga afuresou na toki ni wa yagate kuru kisekitachi ni hohoende (Show me the way!) Wow Wow Wow ashita e tsunageru Muscle kitaeta kokoro no soko made uketomeru no sa yume goto kandō goto tsukami kaese Hustle Muscle yūki toiu nigiri kobushi de kinnikuman nisei yo shōri wa Just Now! kizutsuite taoresō na toki ni wa tōi hi no kioku mune ni dakishimete (Show me the way!) Wow Wow Wow subete wa buatsui Muscle omae no karada no sono oku nagareteiru no sa ai sae yūjō sae sakebi kaese Hustle Muscle omae no se ni kakaru kitai ni kinnikuman nisei yo jidai wa Get You! zugagan gagan gan (Do the Muscle) zubaban baban ban (Hustle Muscle) GO! GO! FIGHT! |-| |-| English= Spread out to the distant battlefield You just started walking without waiting for a map So many dramas will fall to the ground I call to the storm, waiting for the enemy's fang In the times when I'm hurt A memory of a far away day holds my heart Oh, oh, oh, Everything is a strong muscle In the inside of your body Love and friendship is flowing through Shout back "Hustle Mustle" Your fate depends on Kinnikuman, second generation - this era will get you! Someday memories will be burned into your eyes Men protected the star called "Justice" till the end You are seeing the pride of the heart, the importance of legend In the small light of the shadows When it seems like my loneliness is overflowing I smile at miracles soon to come Oh, oh, oh, muscle connects to tomorrow Going that far on a tempered heart Catching dreams and excitement Reach for it, Hustle Mustle Hold courage in your fist Kinnikuman, second generation - victory is just now! In the times when I'm hurt A memory of a far away day holds my heart Oh, oh, oh, Everything is a strong muscle In the inside of your body Love and friendship is flowing through Shout back "Hustle Mustle" Your fate depends on Kinnikuman, second generation - this era will get you! |-| 'Video' ' ' 'External Links' * http://www.mognet.net/lyrics.php?id=629&type=english - English Lyrics References Category:Music